


I Hate My Soulmate

by chaenyoo



Series: ATEEZ: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, San is a walking sunshine, Slight crack with light angst and fluff, Yeosang is a tsundere, Yeosang's dad is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaenyoo/pseuds/chaenyoo
Summary: Yeosang hates San.He hates his smile, his dimples.He hates his unfailing enthusiasm about everything.He hates it whenever he hears the guy talk to their classmates.He hates it when he hears him laugh, make people laugh.He hates everything about him.





	I Hate My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise! Another fic. This is a one-shot, just wanted to get rid off the angsty soulmate au I've read--it was driving me crazy. I WAS IN A LOT OF PAIN.

Yeosang hates San.  
He hates his smile, his dimples.  
He hates his unfailing enthusiasm about everything.  
He hates it whenever he hears the guy talk to their classmates.  
He hates it when he hears him laugh, make people laugh.  
He hates everything about him.

He hates the fact that San is his soulmate.

  
Yeosang got his soulmate mark right on his 13th birthday. He initially panicked to the point that he screamed, making his parents barge to his room to check if he was alright. He shakily pointed at the thing on his wrist. He got irritated at how his parents just laughed at him and gave him supposed comforting pats on his shoulders. Yeosang took about a month to accept the tiny mountain on his wrist. It’s not like the mark was particularly ugly or anything. He thought it looked like a typical tattoo someone would get, not a special soulmate thing.

“It might be someone who likes mountains or someone whose name means mountain.”

That’s what his parents told him. As he was still quite young at that time, he was rather weirded out. It’s not weird to like mountains, he actually does too but being named as one? Really?

As years passed, he tried his best to hide his mark. Yeosang never forgets to wear a bandage over his left wrist, lying to people that he’s originally left-handed and is now right-handed because he apparently has a permanent injury on the other. He also lied not having a mark at all. He made his situation complicated even if marks are considered normal.

And he hated it more when he met San. His name, his fucking name says it all. Yeosang didn’t dwell on it at first, he didn’t want to think that the ever-energetic guy is his soulmate based on his name alone. Yet, there it was. On San’s wrist was the tiny character that Yeosang has always drawn since he was little. It’s his own happy, round character with a flower on its head. It vaguely resembles a little human. San casually shows it to people whenever they ask him and it annoyed Yeosang to his core. He even had to stop illustrating his most beloved character to avoid getting exposed.

“Hey!” A familiar voice said. It was a bit loud so the person might be near to him. Yeosang removes his earphones and turns. He was slightly taken aback when he saw the sunshine turned human in front of him.

“Uh, do you need anything?” He tried not to sound too irritated.

It’s not often that San comes to him to converse. Actually, it’s not often for most to approach him. He’s pretty sure his classmates just sees him as a grumpy piece of shit who’s been failing at gaining friends for all his school years so he ends up getting grumpier each year.

“Yeah, I do need something.” San smiled, dimples popping out. He held out his hand towards Yeosang. “Let’s be friends!”

He frowned at the hand and frowned even more as he looks directly at the eyes of the friendliest person in the class.

“You already have lots of friends. You wouldn’t want to be friends with a loner, do you?” He lightly and slowly moves San’s hand away from him. San, without hesitation, immediately grabs Yeosang’s and shakes it.

“What the he-“

“We’re friends now,” San let goes of him. “Sangie.”

Yeosang repeatedly squirms on his bed, covering his face with a pillow as he screams into it as well.

“Sangie?! Sangie?! We aren’t even close!” His voice was still audible due to the deafening silence in his room.

He removes the pillow, revealing his disheveled hair and the intense blush on his face. Yeosang breathes heavily.

“Why is he so adorable?!” He gets one of his pillows and hits it against his bed. “Fucking mountain!” Yeosang slightly pouts as he throws a tantrum.

“Yeosang!” His mother screams from downstairs.

“Mom!” He shouts back, still making his poor pillow suffer by squeezing it.

“What are you at?! Getting all crazy over your soulmate again? Just tell him and get it over with! Your raging hormones are driving me nuts.”

Yeosang snorts at his mom’s remarks. His parents know about San. He quickly told them about him the day he saw his wrist. His mom always pushes him to ask the guy out already but his dad is against him having a boyfriend while he’s still in high school; not until college, he says.

Yeosang hates San. He really does.  
_He wants to marry him already._

But to be honest though, why today? Why did San come over to him? Why did he want to be friends with a boring person like him in the middle of the school year? Was that a friendly gesture, knowing that he doesn’t have friends?

The thoughts swam wildly around Yeosang’s mind that he simply threw himself down on his bed.

Yeosang arrives in class later than usual on a Friday morning. He isn’t late or anything, he’s just used to being there first. As soon as he enters, he’s greeted by San’s huge grin. It wasn’t directed to him, the boy is smiling at whatever his friends are saying. He clutches the handle of his bag, briskly walks towards his seat with his head down. Yeosang hangs his bad on the hook at the side of his table.

“I hate my soulmate.” He whispers as he sits down. “I hate him.”

“You hate who?” San bends over to look at his face.

Yeosang loses his balance due to the sudden appearance of the other but San immediately takes a hold of his arm, preventing him from falling.

He did fall already though.

“Don’t scare me like that!” He exclaims. Their classmates glanced over to them but collectively shrugs. “Don’t scare me.” Yeosang says a softer voice. He could feel his cheeks turning hot.

His soulmate smiles at him dimples out, eyes disappearing into two thin lines. “Sorry about that.”

“You’re so cute.”

“What?” Yeosang’s squints, pretending to not have heard it.

“Nothing!” The slightly taller male shakes his head. “Can I ask you a favour?”

“What is it?” Yeosang tries to calm himself down mentally. He was feeling too nervous at the moment which is a rare feat. Is his soulmate nervous too?

San sits down on the chair in front of him and leans close to him. The distance between them is dangerous as hell.

“Uh, you see,” San gets all fidgety as soon as he starts speaking. “I’m not really good at Math.”

“Yes, I know.” Yeosang says in a low voice. He sees his soulmate turning pink and slightly pouting.

“Hey…” San shyly responses.

“You want me to help you get through the upcoming test next Monday?” He constantly shifts his line of sight, avoiding direct eye contact. Yeosang feels he’s going to explode if he does.

“Yeah. You can say no though, it’s fine.” The other nervously licks his lips.

“You have several friends to help you with it.” He answers nonchalantly. He watches San’s face turn from shy to sad in a blink. He takes a deep breath before speaking. “I can help you tomorrow but we’ll have to do it at my house.”

“Alri— wait, for real?” San’s eyes widen. He reaches his hand out, seemingly asking for something. “I’ll give you my number then text me your address.”

_Number. San’s number. He’s going to get San’s number._  
_Why the fuck did he even agree to help him? In his own house?_  
_He’s gonna have his soulmate stay in his house on a Saturday, on a day when both his parents are present at home. Not only his house but they’re going to stay in his room! His private space, he’s going to share it with Choi freaking San._

Yeosang gives his phone and the boy happily types in his contact number, returns it quickly.

“Thank you! We haven’t even started yet but thank you.” San stands up from his seat and gives him a quick hug. “I knew all this time that you’re actually nice.”

Yeosang took a few seconds before registering into his system that San hugged him.

He, then, just mentally explodes.

“What time should he be arriving?” Yeosang’s dad had his hand shaking as he attempts to fix his glasses on his nose.

“I told him to come at 9.” He answers.

“Well, it’s 9:06. He’s not coming anymore. Call him and tell him he’s an asshole.” His dad aggressively puts down the book he’s reading. His mom didn’t take it as a joke though, hitting him hard on the shoulder. It made him laugh.

A few moments later, their doorbell rang. Yeosang immediately goes to get it, brushing off the fact that his dad went stiff all of a sudden.

When he opens the door, a smiling San waves at him.

“Sorry, I’m a few minutes late.” He shows Yeosang a rather pretty, pink paper bag. “I had to wait for these.”

“It’s okay.” Yeosang frantically takes the bag from San. “Come in.”

“You really didn’t have to bring anything.”

“That’s a thank you gift for agreeing to help me. That’s a whole dozen so you might want to share that with your parents.” The taller boy goes inside, removing his shoes. His friend gestures to him to wear the indoor slippers that looked like they’re newly bought, which truly are.

Yeosang goes into the living and San follows him. The latter bows at his parents. He then hands over the bag to his mom and points upstairs, telling them they’ll be in his room.

They were awkwardly silent when they settled in his room. Yeosang was feeling a little too anxious, probably because his soulmate was feeling the same.

He clears his throat. “We should get started.”

San only nods at this.

Unexpectedly, everything goes smoothly. San easily catches on everything he says and answers most of the sample problems he gave with ease. Yeosang wonders if this has anything to do with the fact that they’re soulmates or if San is simply a fast and good learner, given the right way of teaching. He admits internally that their math teacher is actually kind of bad so he sympathises with his classmates who are having a hard time understanding the subject.

“And we are done in a matter of 2 hours.” Yeosang leans back, stretching his arms behind him as support.

“That was…not bad at all.” San’s lips gradually form a smile. “You’re good. I understood you well. I wasn’t wrong when I thought I could learn from you. Thank you.”

“Don’t give all the credit to me. You understood everything so easily. I would have taken so many breaks if you were a frustrating one.” Yeosang says in a serious tone but San laughs anyway.

“I’ll rest for a bit before my mom tells us to go down for lunch.” He leans on his table and puts his head down. “You should do the same.”

Yeosang notices San copying the position he’s in. Both of them, sitting on the floor, resting their heads on the low study table he has. That is the closest he’s ever been to San but he felt extremely relaxed, unlike his regular panicky self.

His soulmate, his friend, soon changes his position, facing Yeosang. They are now face to face, San wasn’t looking straight at him though which he’s low-key thankful for.

“Sangie, if you don’t mind me asking..” He speaks in a soft voice. “What is that bandage for? I’ve never seen you without it.”

Yeosang quietly gulps. “It’s nothing serious.”

“What do you mean? Is it like a light injury?” San, this time, looks at him directly.

“Yeah, something like that.” He slightly smiled but his heart ached as he lied to his soulmate.

“I see…”

Yeosang wants to let him know. He deserves to know.  
But he’s obviously not ready to tell him. San doesn’t seem to be actively looking for his soulmate anyway. He proudly shows it to people but he never mentions if he’s trying to find the person.

After a few more minutes, his mom breaks the silence by calling them to come down for lunch. Both of them promptly went down since they’re now practically starving after all the numbers they needed to encounter a little earlier.

San, unsurprisingly, clicked with his parents. He’s always been the type to get along with people of all personalities and ages. He didn’t even fail to make Yeosang’s dad laugh hysterically. He’s sweet to his mom which is risky, she might end up wanting to adopt him or something. Yeosang watches his soulmate interact with his parents. It made him absolutely happy and he was trying to contain himself from blurting out his emotions. His heart is so filled with love and happiness that if given a chance, he would propose to his soulmate right then and there.

But he’s in freaking high school, why would he even think of that?

After having the most enjoyable lunch ever, they returned to Yeosang’s room. San was supposed to leave immediately after they’re done but yesterday, his mom insisted Yeosang on telling him to stay for lunch. And it isn’t something he would regret, with all honesty.

  
It’s sad that San wouldn’t stay any longer but he was persistent on taking him to the station which the latter agreed to eventually.

As they got closer to the place, Yeosang felt lonelier. He tried shrugging the feeling off but it doesn't seem to disappear.  
Is his soulmate also sad about the fact that he’s leaving already or is it his own sorrow that’s swallowing him up?

_What if he told San that he’s his soulmate? How would he react? Would he be against staying with him a while longer?_  
_Yeosang shakes his head lightly, hoping the other didn’t notice. It’s wrong to use that just to make him stay. He won’t use it for some selfish bullshit, not ever._

_But what if he did tell him—_

  
“Here we are.” San pats Yeosang on the shoulder, to get his attention. “Seriously, you didn’t have to come with me. This is so near to your house.”

“It’s common courtesy to see if a guest leaves safely.” He sternly responses.

“Right.” San scratches the back of his head in a bit of embarrassment. “I guess I’ll go now.”

“Yeah.” Yeosang puts his hand up to do a little wave. “Could you message me if you get home?”

“Hm? Sure.” The other had a hint of surprise in his eyes but nods anyway. “See you on Monday.”

“See you.” Yeosang gives out a fake smile and watches San as he goes to enter the station. He turns around, facing the direction to his home. He would tell him some other time, he thought.

“Sangie!”

He stops and goes back to the direction of the station’s entrance. He sees San running towards him.

“Did you forget something?”

“Yeah, I did.” The ball of sunshine adorably grins. He points at the mark on his on own wrist. “What do you call this character?”

Yeosang blinks unknowingly. “Hehetmon.”

“Oh, so it does have a name. I’ve seen it in your room on countless things. How many are there exactly?” San’s tone is a bit weird, he sounded like he’s doing his best not to laugh.

“Ah, it’s my own character so I don’t even know how many times I’ve drawn it…and where.” Yeosang innocently answers his questions. He’s puzzled about every word he said and is trying to find out what’s wrong.

“Okay, that’s all.” San waves at him. “Bye, soulmate.” He then runs off again, quicker than before.

  
** _Fuck._ **


End file.
